The Adventure of the Copper Breeches
by Sarah's Scrawls
Summary: She entered their rooms with the air of a queen, and Violet Hunter had a case that Sherlock couldn't refuse. No slash.


She entered their rooms with the air of a queen. It was accompanied, nevertheless, with the femininity and grace of a girl. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, but she possessed a dignity that caused you to believe she was. Her profile resembled that of a Greek goddess, and indeed, she carried herself as if she were. The whole combination was not one that made men fawn over her with passion. It rather kept them at a distance, respectfully. This was the effect she cast upon John, and even Sherlock, though less potent on the latter.

Introducing herself as Violet Hunter, she proceeded to say that she had a pressing case which she wished Mr. Holmes to listen to. "I am planning on taking a position as a nanny. However, the whole situation seems a bit odd to me. The man for whom I will be babysitting chose me merely because of the shade of my hair. Later, when I asked him what my pay will be, he told me the price, which was exorbitant. He was also describing to me very strange actions I'll have to perform every day, including wearing brightly coloured dresses and sitting in certain chairs at certain times of the day."

"Very peculiar," remarked Sherlock without a tone of interest. "Bright dresses, you said?"

"Yes, such as electric blue and sunflower yellow." John was paying close attention to the young lady, but Sherlock appeared to be doing quite the opposite.

"Electric blue and sunflower yellow. Descriptive terms, but no one wears colours of that sort. Now, Miss Hunter, can we get on to the real reason you're here?"

She looked surprised, and asked, "The real reason I'm here? What do you mean?"

Tossing his head with annoyance, the detective sighed, "Come, Miss Hunter, we both know you didn't come here to bring me a case. Really? A man who chooses nannies based on the colour of their hair and offers to pay them outrageous wages? No one told me I was dealing in fairy-tales."

Donning a defiant expression, Violet returned, "To be completely honest with you, Mr. Holmes, I don't believe you can actually do all the things you claim to do." The precocious young woman sat in front of Sherlock and John , hands in her lap, her demure posture belying her defiant tone.

Astounded, both men stared at her openmouthed. Sherlock's haughty nature revolted at this cruel blow, and even John was shocked at this seemingly polite woman's bold statement. However, he had the wits left to prevent Sherlock's imminent reply.

"Well perhaps, Miss Hunter, you could let him try first and then see for yourself what he is capable of."

"That's precisely what I intend to do." A tense silence followed her words. Sherlock stared at her with unabashed contempt while she still sat calm and composed. After a while, he sneered,

"Miss Hunter, with the case you have brought me, which isn't a case, by the way, there is no way for me to prove or disprove my reputation." The lady smiled at him while replying,

"Then I was right: You can't do it." Even John was incensed by this point and said hastily,

"I'd like you to know, Miss Hunter, that Sherlock Holmes' reputation is justly deserved, and he has skills that make a wizard look cheap." After letting John's comment sink in, Sherlock began on his deduction.

"I can tell that you have just moved to London. You've heard lots of people talk about me, mostly in the positive, and being skeptical you looked me up on the internet last night. You then invented a fictional scenario which would sound interesting to me in order that I might start on it and look like a fool at the end. However, part of your story is true. You are planning on getting a job as a nanny to supplement your monthly paychecks from your widowed mother. You were originally hoping for a position as a writer for a local newspaper, but after reading some articles they published your conscience kept you from it. Conscience," he added as an afterthought, "What a useless thing to possess when making decisions. I guarantee you would have been able to get that writing job, and it would have paid better than being a nanny." When he finished, John was studying Miss Hunter with a smile, waiting for her reaction. She stared at the detective with astonishment.

Sighing, Sherlock said airily, "Admit it Miss Hunter: You were wrong."

"How did you know all that?" Sherlock looked at the ceiling and replied,

"I don't believe you've earned the honour of an explanation." Violet remained silent for a moment, but presently commented,

"I think I'll go now. I can tell when I'm not wanted." John seemed about to say something, but was beat by Sherlock saying,

"Yes, Miss Hunter, you are quite right." She rose to leave and John leapt up to open the door for her. She imparted that aura that caused a man to rediscover his chivalry. As she reached the door, Sherlock could not resist a last cutting remark.

"Go get that job as a nanny, Miss Hunter, so the rest of us can get the real jobs." Horrified, John watched to see her outburst. She turned, and with a derisive smile and an impish twinkle in her eyes, replied,

"I'd love to see you manage children, Mr. Holmes, even for an hour." And with that she left a startled Sherlock and awestruck John staring after her.

"Didn't she realize I was insulting her?" said Sherlock dazedly, unaccustomed to people who took his personality in stride. John grinned.

"Not only did she understand your insult, she deflected it back to you. My, what a lady!" As he closed the door, John thought how unfortunate that they wouldn't be seeing her again. But he was to be proven wrong.


End file.
